Round and Round and Confusing!
by noniq
Summary: Kenpachi's in hurry ! While his only vice-captain Yachiru couldn't give a hand, but, really... They're in hurry!


_a/n : actually dedicated for my very bestfriend, coz he asked me so. But, finally I want to share my happiness for writing this to you XD ENJOY!_

* * *

"Yeah! Faster, faster! No, no, the right one, turn right!" The pink haired girl yelled cheerfully, swung her arms pointing toward certain direction. Her small body oscillated joyfully against the wind.

"Are you sure?" Another man panted heavily as he carried the early girl on his right shoulder. He ran hastily complying for the girl's words. His black cowlick hair wobbled chiming every bell which attached in his tip hair.

"Yeah, yeah, just go on!" The girl spoke more vigorously; felt for they almost reached their destination. She quickly encircled the man's neck when he began to run even faster.

Running in the midday was really the worst idea to be done, but the man couldn't help it since he had to do it no matter what reasons. The thundering sound became noisier every time the man pacing his large feet abruptly. His black robe shifted dragging the grit and causing ragged friction.

But all the movements suddenly halted. The man fetched up his last step; stared toward something surprising. He sighed deeply for has faced this kind of result thousand times.

The tiny girl also showed her sullen face, irked, caused she found nothing but a huge wall blocked her way.

"See, you've got it wrong, Yachiru," the man blamed the girl peevishly causing her sulk grew even more, "We face another dead lock after all," he added.

"How come?" The girl called Yachiru demurred straightly eluding her fault, "I'm sure it's here," she kept starring toward the other wall beside her. Massive and there was surely to be nothing behind it.

"Yeah, yeah," the cowlick man replied calmly, still gripping the little girl feet which dangling glumly on his shoulder.

"Ken-chan! You must have turned to the wrong way!" Yachiru retorted, replying the earlier accusation. She smirked for victory, she was sure she pointed the right way, nothing wrong with her sense and her knack for determining routes; so the last person should be blamed for his misstep would be him! Zaraki Kenpachi, her captain.

"But, I followed your instruction," Kenpachi countered.

It was thing they did for last 3 hours. Nothing but ran around toward uncertain directions which his vice-captain suggested. Went through bushes and then found nothing but the wall surrounded them.

"No, no," Yachiru shook her right index finger, "Let's try another one, I can sense it now! Somewhere about 5 miles from here!" She turned her shape into the cheerful one, "C'mon, c'mon, Ken-chan! Hurry!"

But Kenpachi didn't make his move.

"C'mon, Ken-chan!" Yachiru repeated miserably, "Or lets just go back to the main road, we can manage things from there," She whined while yanking one of her captain tip hair wickedly, made another clinking sound from the hanging bells.

Kenpachi squealed helplessly, turned around and started to run returning to the main way which they've began from. He couldn't hide his grumpy look upon his face, though his face has already caused a sensible fear for his long scratch stretching along on his left side face.

Ten minutes after, they've already stood at the bend road where they took their starting point earlier. There were four branches which connected to the site where they were about -- finally they've tried for the first two and had it ended in the same dead lock.

"So?" Kenpachi asked steadfastly, "Which one?" He passed all the decision toward his tiny vice-captain.

"Hum," the pink haired mused, mulling over which way she should take after those previous failures. She was about to settle up with her next choice before a sudden voice came intruding her, she gazed straightaway searching where the sound came from.

"Zaraki-Taichou!" Two men ran in hurry toward them, appeared from one of the branch's path which they've already through at first. A bald one accompanied with another bobbed haired guy with his dazzling eyelashes, screaming aloud calling their name, "Kusajishi-Fukutaichou!"

"Have you found the way out?" The bald man shouted curiously while running before the other.

"Ahhh! Pachinko-head! Bobbed coquette!" Yachiru cheered inadvertently greeting the two men who headed toward them. She waved her hands blithely welcoming them until they've finally reached them and stood dutifully.

The baldy one halted his step as he achieved his captain's back, offended by a just impolite nickname, "You! Pigmy lil sh-t,"

"For god's sake, Ikkaku, watch your mouth!" The bobbed man harked for he has just heard unbeautiful word came out from his companion, though he was aware of that coquette word has succeeded slicing his manliness, "Oh, please pray to excused," he plead for mercy, shoving Ikkaku so he would do the same thing.

But the baldy kept motionless with his vexed face.

"I'll kill you," He staged whisper within his own, clenching his both fist ready to burst it in all of sudden,

"Sorry, Taichou," the bobbed man decided to handle the thing.

Kenpachi nodded unconcernedly.

"Ken-chan had made us lost thousand times and moreover we won't be here if we've found the way out," Yachiru explained in detail with her childish glee, ignoring Ikkaku who still glowered at her with his clenching fist.

"So, where should we heading to?"

"It's like they neither even know, Yumichika," Ikkaku answered roughly. Apparently noticed that there was no reason for his captain and his vice-captain stood flummoxing and blanked if they've found the egress.

"Do you have any clue or something, Ikkaku?" Zaraki asked him.

"It's confusing, Taichou. We entered the same path at the same time we turned to a different turnoff," The bald man explained panicky, "I wonder if we could find the way out sooner," The other man nodded.

"Yeah," He agreed, "And we often face enemies,"

"Enemies?" The captain turned his head immediately facing his other subordinate, "What do you mean, Yumichika?" His hair's bells clinked ambitiously as the owner's spirit has weakened tempestuously. Suddenly, he smirked for a _battle_ word in his mind.

"Hollow?" Yachiru spoke out guessing cheerily, noticing her Taichou's enthusiasm.

"Nah, just an easy one, but yeah lots of them," Ikkaku despised.

"Okay, no time for more conversation, let's go!" Zaraki took his feet to start moving; rushed to the third branch which located on their left side.

"So you both had entered those first two branches?" Ikkaku said hastily tried to balance his voice among his panting breathes.

They were running along the path which they had chosen earlier. It's been an hour for they've only surrounded by a long, thick and dark brick wall endlessly as they couldn't see the edge plane.

"Yeap," His fukutaichou replied. She – as usual – still sat on Zaraki's wide shoulder, enjoyed her state for not spending much energies like her another companions did, "But, why still we haven't faced the enemies like you said?" She wandered around.

"I don't know," The bobbed hair man answered.

"And how about that brat and his fellow," Zaraki asked curiously, reminded for something.

"Oh, we were separated while fighting the last hollows."

"Sht, how long we intend to run like this?!" Ikkaku nagged infuriately.

"The milieu is still same, so we wouldn't know whether we've just run encircling this path or we've made some progressing," Zaraki halted his step, looking around the entire surroundings, he couldn't find some better explanations than he would say, it was still the same.

The day has become darker; the winds blew even faster, and felt more humid than before, senseless and cold.

"I guess, you've just said it, Taichou," Yumichika clarified, "There's no point for we've made any progression instead we ran for no end." He stood behind his Taichou followed with the bald man.

"Sht," Ikkaku squatted, frustrated.

"Well, I guess…-"

"No," The pink haired girl was intending to suggest something when her Taichou cut the remaining words, "We don't have any time left to back to the main road, Yachiru," Seemed he was pretty sure about his vice-captain would say.

Silence. The group remained quiet, after all, they didn't know what would they do, couldn't sure for their own idea. Moreover, they've just paced the same labyrinth for a whole day.

The situation became more terrifying when suddenly the ambience rapidly changed. The sky turned even darker and rumbled, the breezed intensely blew horrendously and the ground started shaking made them lose their balances.

"What's that?" Ikkaku got up, trembled, ready to pull out his zanpakutou steadily.

Zaraki murmured, "Black hole," He stepped forward as he could sense what would happen next, "Smart," He smirked, accepting the defiance.

Just a second when the entire brick wall collapsed and there was nothing surrounded them but the dark, swirling silhouette, and earsplitting sounds. Yachiru jumped out from Zaraki"s shoulder and stood cautiously beside him. They stood back on each other, ready to confront unexpected things from the whole directions.

At the same time, there appeared dark shadows, arose from every side of dark surface, black and huge shapes, giant faces covered with cracked-cranial masks, bloody fangs stand out from their opening orifices. There was a small black hole in their every center chests.

They tottered toward Zaraki and his underlings; their giant feet caused a heavy noise every time they took their step, attracted for smelling good scents from those Shinigami's group. Thirst for preys, they quickened their step, created a solid ambuscade where there would be no way out for those Shinigamis.

"Is this what you've faced earlier, huh, Ikkaku?" Zaraki lowered his tone, started gripping his own Zanpakutou.

"Yeah, but less,"

"I wonder if those are stronger than we had earlier," Yumichika added, "The reiatsu felt heavier and greater than our previous," Ikkaku nodded sharply.

"Leave this to me," Zaraki settled up with his decision.

"But, Ken-chan," Yachiru startled hearing the sudden words.

"Defense, Yachiru," He ordered toward his tiny vice-captain.

Somehow, they began preparing their counter position before those hollows started their invasions. Yachiru stood steadily made the other move some steps away from her. Full of concentration, closing her eyes for her shining reiatsu grew greater. The breeze, once again became horrifying encompassed those four Shinigamis as the yellow light turned so glary and dazzling.

"Fukutaichou is such an awesome," Yumichika murmured.

Feeling has reached her peak, Yachiru opened her eyes and released all of her enormous reiatsu made all the entire Hollows blown away in uproar, their thundering voice caused noisiness and made the ground even shaker.

"HYAAAHHHH!!!!" Zaraki jumped out, unsheathed his zanpakutou toward the Hollows and sliced them by piece made them torn apart, dispersed at a same time leaving none.

"Good, Taichou!" Ikkaku screamed joyfully watching the result.

"Ghezz, Ikkaku! WATCH YOUR BACK!" Yumichika shouted frightened as he noticed something moved seizing his companion's back. He was about to draw his zanpakutou, but it's already late as the hollow already grasped Ikkaku's body tightly

"Holy fck!!" Ikkaku tussled, "LEMME GO! You s-cker b-tch!" The baldy kept struggling, but he even couldn't hand his zanpakutou since he was arrested in the hollow's clutch.

"Oh, sh-t!" Zaraki shouted gloweringly, he sudden changed his direction pointing toward the Hollow who caught his subordinate, began to draw his zanpakutou in a blaze through the hollow's mask. But failed. Unexpectedly it was too fast and quickly countered a backfire. He was blown away and blasted off aside Yachiru helplessly.

"Ken-chan!"

"Taichou!" Yumichika ran toward his injured captain, "Are you okay?"

The Hollow started to burst out laughing with his eerily voice. "I'll eat you!" He tightened his gripped toward Ikkaku, made him screamed dreadfully ill.

"IKKAKUU!!!" Yumichika shouted as placing his sword in his right hands ready to attack, "LET HIM GO!" He ran and jumped toward the hollow but nothing he could do but blown away and fell, almost fainted cause the thwack from the Hollow reiatsu.

"Shinigamis are FOOL," He chuckled. Suddenly more Hollows reappeared near them, gave them no time for moving and started to grasp each Shinigamis on their grips.

"We'll eat you," All the hollows spoke the same words as they started to lift those shinigamis to their rotten mouths.

"NOO!! OOOHH, SH--T!!" Ikkaku yelled petrifying, he could barely hear how his companions also screamed frightened.

But nothing could be done. When it's over.

"Ah yeah, guys, you lose!" A sudden loud voice came through Zaraki's ears when he tried to regain his consciousness. He opened his eyes as he saw his other companions still sprawled defenseless, fainted. He wondered where was he; it wasn't the same place like he had before, calmer and fresher.

"How d'ya feel, Zaraki Taichou?" Still the same annoying voice perturbed Zaraki's state. He arose and sit on the grass, he could clearly see for many people surrounded him and quickly aware for who the owner of that early voice.

"Not bad, Kisuke," He pointed toward a man with a stripped-hat wearing a black yukata.

The man called Kisuke chuckled. He then watched toward the other three bodies that began to move reluctantly from their dizziness.

"Ah yeah, So how're you, Kusajishi Fukutaichou, Madarame, and Ayasegawa?"

"YOU! SON OF B--TCH, Urahara! Are you gonna make us die with your lame game!" Ikkaku snapped with his furious expression.

But, sudden, there was a laugh, "You're GOOD, Urahara-san! You're making Ken-chan enthusiasm!" Yachiru stood up and bowed admiringly toward the man.

"That's right, Kusajishi-san, but I have to end it since Ichigo and Chad had already reached the finish first," He looked back toward the other guys who already stood proudly behind him.

"Hell, yeah," A yellow-haired boy stood cheerily, grinned for victory, another big man who stood beside him also gave his joyful smile.

"Damn you, Ichigo!" Ikkaku bawled out.

"But, I can"t deny, it was a good game. You really made it, Urahara-san," Yumichika arose from his whirling head.

"Naturally, thanks Ayasegawa-san" He replied," As you see, I really created this virtual maze so our new shinigamis can train more intense for them could obtain bankai sooner since there were no left space in this Soul Society," Urahara explained spiritedly.

"But, I wonder why you asked us for your experiments," Ichigo complained.

"Yeah, since you guys are free and I heard from Kusajishi fukutaichou that her Taichou needs more fun and pleasure along with his subordinates, so why not?" Urahara laughed.

"Hmph," Zaraki griped, "Yeah,"

"Nice one! Then how about we're doing the next round?" Urahara challenged.

"Oh, not again," Ikkaku sighed.

END

_----tell me what you think---- _


End file.
